


Drunk

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, K-pop, Zico - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warning: Drinking, cursing, smut, oral, fluffWoo Jiho of Block B runs into the reader in a club, smut ensues.





	Drunk

You were swaying your hips to the music when you felt someone's hands slip around them. If you had been sober you may have protested. You hear a familiar voice close to your ear, “I would recognize those hips anywhere, Noona,” the voice belonged to a young rapper, who you had met at parties and events a few times. You had danced in a couple of videos, but were known by plenty of artists. “Jiho?” you giggle, while turning to face him. His face was a bit flushed and he was grinning ear to ear. As you continue to danced he stumbles a few times, so you lead him away from the dance floor. 

“I had a few drinks so I would be brave enough to dance with you” he admitted sheepishly, leaning into you. “You aren’t here alone, are you?” ,you ask with growing concern. You could smell how much alcohol he had on his breath. Felt it in the way he walked with one arm around you, steadying himself. “I came with my group but I think they left and went to a party”, you lead him to an unoccupied table and he flops into a chair. You have to admit that he looks really adorable, his cheeks pink, his lips soft and plump, his eyes adorned with just a touch of eyeliner. Your eyes scan the dance floor, every table, every seat at the bar but you don't see any of his group's members in the crowd. You can’t help but feel a bit frustrated, as he is obviously too drunk to be left alone. “Give me your phone” you demand. “It’s in my pocket, come and get it.”, he sings, pushing his hip upwards and tipping himself out of the chair. You giggle and help him up, grabbing his phone from inside his pocket. He blushes deeply,as you go through his missed messages. His members have left, as he had said, and going to another party. 

You reply to the most recent message. “Hi, it’s Y/N. I’ll be taking care of you inebriated leader since you left him alone”, you tap out quickly, adding your number to the bottom. You get a text on your phone “He’s not alone if he’s with you, have fun!”, you roll your eyes. “C’mon, I’m taking you home”, you help him up and lead him outside. He’s leans on you heavily, stumbling along the way. You call a cab, and as you hang up you hear liquid hitting pavement and turn to see Jiho relieving himself on the wall. “Really?!?”, you sigh, a bit exasperated. “Ai,don’t look!!” he yells out you let out a giggle, you would have never seen yourself in this situation. He comes and sits beside you on the curb. “I really like you, Y/N,” he admits, his voice quiet. “I thought you were really beautiful in that video and when I met you, and I liked you right away.” You look over to see him looking down at the ground, bashful. You think to yourself, that you like him too. You always seemed to gravitate towards each other at parties and ended up laughing like fools. He was fun, when he wasn’t too drunk, and he's really cute. You consider telling him that you like him as well, trying to carefully to plan your words through the fog caused by the alcohol you consumed earlier. 

The cab pulls up as you open your mouth and you both clamor inside. You give the driver your address, afraid to drop Jiho off alone in his drunken state. He puts an arm around your shoulder, and you allow yourself to relax into his side. A familiar song comes on the radio and he hums, quietly at first, soon his hums turn into him singing and you joining in. When you arrive at your place, you are both singing loudly and a bit off key. You pay the driver, and you both nearly skip up to your door, still singing the last song. You giggle as you burst into your empty home. He flops down on your couch, and you busy yourself making coffee in the kitchen. Your head is spinning, still trying to find words for your own confession after hearing his. 

You give him a tall glass of water, “Drink this”, he gulps it down quickly. You come back into the living room with 2 cups of coffee, placing both on your coffee table. You sit down gingerly, a bit nervous. “I really like you, too” you start. “I like being around you. Every time we see each other we always end up hanging out and laughing until my sides hurt. You’re really fun, and really cute,” the awkward silence only lasts a moment before he leans over and kisses you. When your heart begins to race you pull away. You don’t have a problem “getting down” on the first date or anything but you would never be with someone for the first time while you were both drunk. He looks a little hurt when you pull away. 

“We both had too much to drink to make a decision right now” you tell him. He nods.The two of you chat for a while, before he lets out a huge yawn. “Let’s go to sleep, ya?” you say. He nods, sleepily. “I think I have an extra toothbrush somewhere.”, you mumble, disappearing into your bathroom to search your linen closet. After a few minutes you produce a new toothbrush in the package and hand it over. Both of you get cleaned up in comfortable silence, playfully shoving each other now and then. You get to your bedroom and fish out an oversized tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that you wear on really lazy days, then go off to the bathroom to change into your own p.j.s shorts and a baggy tank top. Your heart races when you realize that you will be sleeping in the same bed as Jiho. When you get back to your room, he’s already stretched out in the middle of the bed. You pout at him, “Scoot over!” you demand getting into bed and pushing him over. “You’re sleeping in this bed too?!?” he exclaims, obviously a bit nervous. “Yeah, its my bed, and if you didn't notice there's not another place to sleep here.” He wiggles over to one side, and turns on his side to face you, a devious grin on his face. “Try anything and you can sleep on the floor”, you scold. You are thankful for your queen sized bed in this moment, as you can keep a bit of distance between yourself, and this seemingly devilish boy. “Goodnight, Jiho.” you whisper, clicking off the lamp. “MMM.” he hums. “That sounds nice,” you hear the smile in his voice. “Could you say that again?” he whispers, too loudly. “Goodnight, dork” you retort. “Goodnight, Y/N” he giggles. You hear him snore, quietly just a few moments later and drift off to sleep yourself.

When you wake, you are keenly aware of two things, the bright morning light streaming through your window and a skinny arm around your waist. You recall bringing home a fairly drunk Jiho last night and you turn to face him. He’s still asleep, and you can’t help but admire him. His face is relaxed, his lips slightly parted. His skin looks flawless, his hair looks soft. You tentatively reach out, fingertip brushing against the beauty mark on his cheek. His eyes flutter open and you pull your hand away quickly, closing your eyes and trying to feign innocence. You hear him suck in a breath and open your eyes. “Did you poke my face?” he croaks out. You smile and blush a bit “Sorry, you looked too cute.” He grins back and pulls you close to his chest. You try to take a deep breath to steady your heartbeat, but only inhale his scent, making your heart race more. He plants a kiss on top of your head. 

You wiggle up so you can be face to face with him, “You know, we aren't drunk now,” you start quietly. “Hmm, I suppose we can make better decisions,” he says before leaning in to kiss you. You wrap your arms around him,deepening the kiss. His tongue pushes past your lips, to dance with yours. His hands press against your back, pulling you closer, pressing your chest against his. Your shirts seem to be too much between the two of you. You push him against the bed, straddling him. You break the kiss to pull your shirt over your head, and bend down to pull his off as well. His hands push against your hips, forcing you to stay upright. “Let me admire you,” he growls. His dark eyes roam over your body, seeming to take in every detail. Your hands find his chest, you trace his tattoos with your fingertips, as his hands begin to roam upwards from your hips. They travel up your torso, leaving no part untouched. You sigh as his hand reach your breasts, kneading deftly. His palm brushes your hardened nipple and you let out a tiny moan. His hands travel back down to your hips and he pulls you forward, to kiss you. You relax against his chest, ecstatic to finally feel your skin pressed against his. 

You feel his heart racing, only adding fuel to your fire, your hands tangled in his hair. Your hips grind against him, and you feel his arousal. His hands spread across your back, pressing you into him harder. Your hands move down his face, his shoulders, his arms, they never stop moving so you can feel every part of him. His hands move over your back, down to your hips, where they slip past the waistband of your shorts to squeeze your ass. You move off of him for a moment to slip out of your shorts, and he wiggles out of his too. He pushes you down, his mouth attacking yours before trailing kisses down your neck, chest and torso. His hands follow his mouth, down the sides of your body, tracing your curves. 

You are dripping wet when his mouth reaches your core, his tongue making a straight line right up the center, making you moan quietly. “Mmmm, you taste so fucking good,” he growls, sending vibrations through you. He sucks your clit, then rolls his tongue against it, making you moan loudly. You can only handle a few more moments of his skillful tongue on your before you are pushing him back. You need him, now. You lean to your bedside table and grab a condom, unwrapping it quickly, while moving to push Jiho against the bed. You roll it over his throbbing cock, quickly, before straddling him again. You line him up with your entrance before slowly sliding down his shaft, giving yourself time to adjust to his girth before rolling your hips against him. He moans, and you move faster in response. 

He licks his thumb, moving his hand down to press it to your sensitive clit, making small circles. It only take a few moments for your orgasm to crash into you, you yelp in both surprise and pleasure. As your muscles clench around him, he moans, his voice deep and gravely. It takes a bit for you to be able to move again, but as you begin to bounce against him, his fingers dig into your hips. He begins to snap his hips into your, meeting your every movement. His noises become more frequent, and you hear his voice break occasionally. You pick up speed, focused on his pleasure, your nails raking his chest, another broken sound from his lips. You feel him twitch inside you and speed up again. “Fuck! Y/N!” he calls out, slowing his thrusts to a stop. You take a minute to catch your breath then flop down beside him. 

“Wow”, you breathe out. He cleans up then lays down beside you on his side, looking at you. “I should have gotten drunk and flirted with you sooner”,he says. You can’t help but burst into laughter. “That wasn’t flirting! You got shit-faced then I had to take you home so you didn’t do something dumb or hurt yourself.” I scolded him playfully. He pouts, “I think it had a good ending, right?” he makes puppy eyes at you. “Oh, yeah,” you respond, “but I think we both need a shower, like now”, you say as you get up and walk towards the door. Jiho doesn’t move. “Are you coming or do you want to lay there and stink?” I ask, cocking my head. He scrambles out of bed, nearly tripping over the tangled bundle of blankets. “Shower sex?”, he asks. You giggle, “No, I’ll die.” and you feign dying in the hall. Making both of you laugh until it sounds like a pack of hyenas has invaded your place. “Shower, then food”, you state. He nods and hums in agreement and the pair of you go get cleaned up.


End file.
